Family
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: BJ and Marie want to take the next step in starting a family. . . but something comes up they could never foresee. Alternate Universe AU , BJxMarie


**A/N:** Been wanting to write a BJxMarie for a long time. Actually wrote this ages ago, just never got around to posting it. I am on hiatus, but things are slowing down so I thought "why not, I'll post it up." Change of pace, y'know? I hope everyone enjoys-this couple does NOT get enough love in my opinion. *sniffles* BJ.

Also, please excuse my fail German. I used Google translater. if it's wrong, I apologize.;;

**_Soul Eater belongs soley to Ohkubo, not Toasty._**

* * *

Joe Buttataki was a lucky man. His job as a detective was bringing in a good income and he was married to a beautiful woman. Marie Mjolnir was all he could have asked for in a wife, and she told him he was all she could have asked for in a husband. He was handsome, strong, and loyal to a fault—she knew he'd never even t_hink _of cheating on her. The couple was happy and wanted to further their relationship by having a child.

Many months of trying yielded nothing. Finally, after almost a year of failure, Marie went to the doctor. BJ returned home from work to find his wife in tears, twister her wedding rings around her finger. She ran to him and he gathered her in his burly arms, comforting her as best he could.

Finally after Marie's sobs were reduced to hiccups, he dared to ask, "What did the doctor say?"

His question brought another round of sobbing until she managed to choke out, "I'm infertile. . . I can't have kids." The news hit the detective like a ton of bricks, but he kept his wife in his arms. "I'm sorry, Joe, I'm s-so sorry!"

BJ rubbed his wife's back gently. "I'm sorry, Marie. I know how much you wanted to kids."

She cried into his chest until she could cry no longer. BJ scooped his wife up as gently as possible and carried her to the living room couch. He carefully set her down and disappeared into the kitchen. After many minutes, he returned with two steaming mugs of coffee. He handed one to his wife and sat beside her.

Marie sipped her drink and started in surprise. "Joe, this is your good coffee. . ."

The burly man nodded. "You needed it."

His wife took another sip and stared sadly into the swirling dark liquid. "I'm sorry, Joe, I'm so, so sorry."

BJ finished his coffee in three short gulps. "You must hate me."

Blue eyes widened. "Marie . . . I could never hate you."

"But I can't have your child! I'm a failure!" The waterworks started again and BJ pried the mug from his wife's hand and set it aside. Once again, he gathered her into his arms. "I love you, no matter if you can have my child or not." He cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I love you, Marie, and nothing will ever change that."

His wife buried her head into his chest. Her 'I love you, Joe,' was muffled, but BJ heard it. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go.

* * *

Marie squeezed her husband's hand tightly as they stood side -by-side in the airport. BJ winced at her strong grip, but smiled as his wife bounced on her toes, brimming with excitement.

Several months back, the couple had applied to adopt a young German orphan. They had flown from Nevada to Germany twice to meet the boy and he had been ecstatic when they proposed to adopt him. Marie and BJ had finished the paperwork three weeks ago, and were now waiting eagerly for the plane bearing their son to arrive.

The arrival board showed that United flight 715 on service from Washington D. C. had touched down ten minutes ago. The door to the luggage claim opened and a male aide pushed through. He was followed by a sandy-haired boy who was clutching a teddy bear nervously.

Once he caught site of his new parents, the boy began chattering eagerly in German. He bolted towards his adoptive parents and the aide called out, "Alfonse, unterbinden, warten auf mich!" (1)

The boy was heedless to the aid's words, and he ran until he collided with Marie's legs. Marie rocked back slightly at impact and the little boy hugged her legs tightly. BJ steadied his wife and she laughed, giving her new son a hug.

The aide finally caught up, slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry, he was just so excited to see you!" He said in accented English. "He didn't sleep a wink after we took off from Dullus."

"Thank you for flying with him all the way here," BJ said.

"It was no problem." Alfonse let go of Marie's legs and turned to his aide. He said something in German and his aide nodded. "Alfonse said he is excited to be here and wants to go and see his new home."

Marie giggled and ruffled Alfonse's hair. "I think we can manage that." She bent down to Alfonse and said, "I've got a cake and some presents waiting at home."

The aide translated. "Sie sagt Sie hat Kuchen und Geschenke am ihrer neu Heim." (2) Alfonse's eyes light up like lights.

"Wahrhaftig? furchteinflößend, danke!" (3)

"He thanks you," the aide told Marie, who smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Alfonse grabbed her hand, and BJ's other hand, and the party of four went to go retrieve Alfonse's luggage. BJ was happy; his family was finally complete.

**~Owari**

* * *

_**Translations:**_

1. Alfonse, stop, wait for me!

2. She says she has cake and presents waiting at your new home.

3. Really? Awesome, thank you!


End file.
